Night with a Seeker
by demonlovechild
Summary: Elita One has captured a Seeker trine, now what will she do with their treacherous leader Starscream? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I'd come up with this story a little while ago, but be warned it's purely experimental and I'll only continue it if people ask so Review's are VERY important on this one folks ;)**

**A/N: I've never seen a fic involving a possible romance between Elita and a Seeker so here you all go. P.S. This fic makes references to the 1980's TF movie so if you haven't watched it you might get confused, also I kinda got a little carried away with the Rodimus Prime part of this story (no offense to those who like him...I just don't cuz he's a pussy) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own TF, never have and never will...Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Elita One watched with a fixated terse stare as her femmes sparred ebulliently in the training courtyard. Rewarding as it was for the commander to analyze her warrior's individual progresses in training, equally it was also very frustrating.

Normally the rosy pink empress would've dealt a more _active_ contribution in her femmes' combat training, to better ascertain which soldiers were improving and which still needed more practice. Yet due to the soreness of her recently received injuries, courtesy of Starscream's Null-ray, the matriarch of Autobot's was rendered a mere spectator on the sidelines, much to her chagrin.

The sleek and lightweight armor that'd normally sat comfortably against the matriarch's body felt stifling and terribly heavy all over, causing her to shift periodically to alleviate the strain on her injuries. Still the empress didn't let the discomfort prevent her from critiquing the sparring matches that were taking place. One in which was now between veteran Blackarachnia and tyro Moonracer.

Typically veterans never took on novices in combat training, apart from guiding them in certain techniques and fighting styles, but the surprise camisade from the Seeker's a few nights ago heeded the femme commander to notice the timorous manner in which her younger warrior's did battle against their larger Decepticon foes.

They'd reigned supreme in battle against the Seeker's and even managed to capture the trine with surprising ease, however though, the battle wasn't without its casualties (i.e. the commander's wound's) but for the sovereign's femme's to remain vigilant and effective in their war against the Decepticon's, her militia would have to learn how to handle fighting surfeits of different enemies. Granted Blackarachnia wasn't as big as a seeker (or even a flier for that matter) she was still powerful and just as menacing. And as such, Elita insisted the matches be held this way just to see how her younger ones faired.

The empress watched intently, their affray running smoothly for a time being. Kicks, jabs and throws all counteracted each other between the two warriors and Moonracer was doing surprisingly well against her seasoned opponent. That was until the veteran delivered a stifling blow to the tyro's midsection rendering the young femme incapacitated and gasping for air. She fell to her hands and knees shakily as she clutched her abdomen.

The empress's optics remained rigid at the display. It wasn't surprising at all that Blackarachnia had gained the upper hand as she had not expected Moonracer to claim victory against a veteran. Yet still, like the rest of her beloved femmes, Elita cherished Moonracer like her own spark and circuitry, and silently she prayed that the adolescent would find the strength to stand her ground and defend her self against the merciless foe.

True to form, the veteran stood up to her full intimidating height over the fallen youngling and snickered impishly.

"Aww, what's the matter Moonracer? Did I _hurt_ you?" She asked mockingly placing her hands upon her hips.

Elita One's gaze grew hot with a displeasing glare as she heard Blackarachnia taunt the younger femme. It was no secret that the arachnid was just as good at verbal assaults as well as the corporal, yet even still Elita didn't approve of her purposely _bullying_ the already wounded youngling. She didn't except such behavior from any of her troops, _especially _a veteran like Blackarachnia who knew better.

When Moonracer didn't respond to the query the arachnid scoffed disappointedly. The young femme trembled looking up at her mentor with innocent and pleading shining optics. But as expected, the veteran showed no such mercy.

"Pfft, how _pathetic_." And the elder laid a fierce kick to the jaw of the young green femme bringing her completely to the ground in a withering heap. Promptly the arachnid began to cackle maniacally at the prostrated Moonracer.

The room went up in a mixture of jeers, cheers, and horrified ululation following the obvious victor of the match. The empress, up until now, had remained silently fuming at her veteran's disgraceful behavior in the fight. The pain of her injuries only fueled her ire and the empress erupted.

"Blackarachnia, cease! _**Now**_!" the authoritative voice of Elita One came barreling through silencing, not only the cachinnating Blackarachnia, but the entire courtyard as well.

Carefully, so as not to due further harm to her already marred body, Elita slowly stood to her full imperial height optics spurning as they locked onto the veteran, who now knew she was in trouble, and promptly marched over to the duo. Pain lingered in every step she took, but tactfully her visage didn't betray her discomfort.

Elita stood regally before the now attenuating arachnid and folded her arms, "_Blackarachnia_," The empress began huskily and the veteran stood at full attention, "You _**will**__** not**_, under _**any**_ circumstance, intentionally haze your fellow Autobot warriors. Wheatear she be mentor or pupil these are still your sister's in arms as well as mine and you _**will**_ treat them with the respect that they deserve, is that clear?" Elita One asserted leaving no room for debate.

"Yes my Lady, I...I apologize." The veteran acquiesced respectfully bowing her head. The empress nodded curtly before silently motioning towards the fallen and weeping youngling. Obediently Blackarachnia helped the young femme from the floor, dusting off her armor. Relenting, the veteran softened her optics and affectionately wiped away the green femme's tears before pulling her into hug. Some mutual verbiage must've been exchanged between the two as Moonracer had giggled quietly and placed a chaste kiss to her mentor's lips.

Satisfied with the arachnid's repentance, the empress smiled fondly and looked to the tyro. Moonracer may have been defeated in the battle but Elita was still none the less proud of her performance, though as she turned to address the green femme, her smile quickly faded. A twinge of pain was felt moving its way up her back and she cringed slightly. Looking up, she faced her bodyguard's who were both standing by the chair she had been previously sitting in, and beckoned them forward.

Once in range, the empress moved closer to her nearest guard and slinked a slightly trembling arm around the dusky blue femme's waist. Discretely leaning in, she prayed Chromia wouldn't pick up on her distress, but of course she did.

From experience, it was easy to tell that the rosy pink femme was still hurting from the recent battle with the Seekers, though it was obvious she didn't want anyone to know or worry. But Chromia knew Elita well and just shook her head at her commander's blatant refusal to just relax. Returning the gesture, Chromia wrapped a supporting arm around her friend's shoulder pulling the pink femme closer.

Firestar too had recognized her friend's "covert" distress and went to the empress's unoccupied side leaning into her left audio.

"_My Lady, I believe it best we get you back to your room_." Firestar whispered knowingly.

Slightly panting, Elita One looked up at her friend's who each wore an equally concerned expression and she groaned, irritated. She didn't like the idea of falling victim to, in her opinion, her_ menial_ pains. She was the matriarch of Autobot's after all and had a heavy responsibility to live up to. Not that she was concerned in the least bit with her superficial appearance towards her troops since they loved her no matter what, but she was however reluctant to give up on herself.

She was a strong femme, the strongest in the universe and she prided herself on it. But in recent years her task as empress had doubled substantially since Optimus Prime had died in battle against Megatron. With her beloved gone, the empress felt that in a way she had taken on the dual task of both femme commander _and_ Prime since, quite obviously, Optimus Prime's successor, Rodimus, couldn't do it.

Not only was he a derisory leader who'd effectively soiled the sacrosanct Autobot name, moreover Elita One blamed Rodimus Prime solely for her beloved's untimely death, and therefore viciously _**hated**_ the young mech.

If and whenever their fellow Autobot's visited her compound on Cybertron, for the young mech's own sake, the empress made scrupulously clear Rodimus Prime was never amongst them. Some time after her beloveds burial Elita One had _**adamantly** _warned Ultra Magnus that if that '_red and orange sputum sucking cretin_' was to ever set foot in her base, he wouldn't leave her complex alive.

Unlike Rodimus, Elita had been empress for centuries now and was used to the overwhelming tasks and hardships that followed the war. Like her beloved Optimus, Elita was considered an omnipotent being in tangible form and though technically Rodimus was their leader, most of the Autobot's looked to _her_ for guidance now and, as long as hope was alive, she'd never willingly give up on her Autobot's.

But right now though, her comrades obviously knew what was best for her and the empress was not going to argue. She released a soft sigh and stood as straight as she could while still holding onto Chromia.

"I believe that's enough training for this evening Autobot's. Dismissed." The empress announced repressing the strain in her vocals as the ache in her back grew more persistent the longer she stood.

The conglomeration of bot's reverentially saluted their empress before quickly exiting the courtyard. Once the room cleared, the pain of the sovereign's injuries returned in full force and immediately she groaned collapsing fully into Chromia, her weight slightly throwing the dusky blue femme off kilter. Firestar quickly amended it taking the pink femme's free arm and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's get you to your bed, shall we?" Chromia piped blithely making Elita and Firestar smile at her.

* * *

The gait to the femme commander's chamber was slow and tedious but it was essential for the commander didn't feel as much pain from her wounds as she had earlier whilst in the courtyard. Although it never was and never will be a problem for her femme's to aid the empress in any way they can, Elita One still did not like to rely on others for she knew that they were the one's who relied on her more than anything. Silently the empress made it a point to make Starscream pay for putting her through such humiliation in her own base.

Once inside the matriarch's chamber the duo didn't hesitate to guide their empress to her bed, yet when they relinquished their hold on her Elita promptly careened backward. What should've been a soft cushy landing actually did more harm then good and she winced on impact. Her hypersensitive metal skin struck ruthlessly against her armor, and she attempted to sit back up again.

"Perhaps I should summon Red Alert my Lady, to administer you an analgesic?" Firestar offered helpfully, aiding the empress to an upright position.

"Thank you Firestar, but that won't be necessary. I just need to remove this armor, it's been a hindrance to me all evening." The empress said weakly rubbing at her sore back.

Once more the duo moved attentively to their sovereign's side meticulously going to work removing the malice armor. With a short series of snaps, the empress's protective shell lay in a pile on the floor leaving her completely protoformed on the bed.

It was no shame to the empress though allowing her comrades to see her in such a divulged state as modesty and privacy was a near archaic practice for the empress since her femme's came and went from her room constantly on a daily basis. It wasn't a bother at all though, in actuality it was very comforting, always having so many loving faces around her willing to lend a hand or audio if and when the empress needed it. Having her Autobot's near helped the empress better cope with the occasional ache she felt in her spark from the loss of her beloved Optimus. As long as she wasn't alone, Elita was content.

Chromia and Firestar chatted lightly to each other as they began doing away with Elita's armor, storing it until it was needed again. Busily trying in vain to find a comfortable spot on her bed, Elita One only vaguely heard her comrades conversation until something Chromia said struck out catching her full attention, and she turned to her side facing them.

"That Starscream is such a treacherous bastard, I can't believe he hasn't tried to scheme or connive his way out of our holding cell since the night we caught his trine, he must be up to something." Chromia supposed indignantly.

"Come now, Chromia, our prison cells have been reinforced with segments of that indestructible black steel from Cybertron's catacombs. Escape from those prison cells is, quite literally, _impossible_." Firestar scoffed at the blue femme as if it was so blatantly obvious.

Elita One herself wasn't so certain about the issue. The thought of any bot actually escaping the confines of her prison block was a ludicrous idea indeed, but _outside_ those bars was a completely different matter.

"Well apparently he's been giving Beta all types of Pit since she put him in the interrogation room away from the other two. Honestly, Thundercracker and Skywarp wouldn't be such a problem if it was just the two of them, I mean at least they don't whine and scream all night long like fragging sparklings," and Chromia paused laughing, "but then again, that's _normal_ behavior for Starscream." She said continuing to laugh wildly.

"Well he is a _Seeker_ Chromia, they're a unique breed of Decepticon. Supposedly the way their programmed differs significantly from that of a normal flier, they can't _stand_ being alone." Firestar replied airily, "Is that not correct, my Lady?" Firestar turned to her leader for confirmation.

Something only a select few bot's in the universe knew about the empress was that she was quite the erudite virtuous when it came to various different Cybertronian studies. She was even fluent in the somewhat cryptic science of Seeker psychology. She wasn't ashamed of her knowledge of Seekers however it wasn't something she liked to flaunt since secretly the empress was fascinated by the jets, and found them exceedingly _intriguing_.

Elita One chuckled listening as her friend's mocked the childish captive at his expense, and she nodded propping her head up on her hand. "That's affirmative Firestar. Over the eons, Seeker processors have been proven to be some of the most peculiar and _complex_ of our kind." The empress explained smirking.

"What was that? Uh, huh…uh, huh…slag, okay I'm on my way." Chromia spoke distractedly into the com link on her arm before clicking it off and turning to her two comrades. Her jaw set tight and her expression grave.

"What is it?" Elita One asked straining to sit up more.

"Somehow, Starscream's managed to escape his prison cell and attacked Beta—she's fine aside from a slight processor ache. She shot him with a stun gun but evidently he's still acting up, I'm going down there to see if I can straighten him out." Chromia explained priming her rifle before moving to the door.

"Wait a moment, Chromia." The empress called halting the blue femme instantly. "Hm, Starscream's obviously more resourceful then I'd imagined. Slag, I should've seen this coming."

"What do you mean empress?" Firestar asked coming over sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Starscream is infamous for his treachery, obviously he'd come up with a plan before Beta took him out of his prison cell and was just waiting for the right moment to strike." Then she went silent, continuing to think.

With a hand from Firestar, the empress sat up on her bed, thoughtfully stroking her chin, "I can't have him making any further attempts at escaping with the other two, so he can't be put back in the cell with them, yet still he's clearly to dangerous to be left by himself." The empress spoke quietly.

"What do want to us to do empress?" Chromia asked moving closer to the commander.

Looking at both her femmes, a thought crossed the empress's mind and a sly smirk curved her lips, "Bring Starscream to me."

* * *

**Soooo what do ya think? Continue? Don't Continue? Hmmm...o_O**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yay!) I finally updated folks! I know this chapter was a long time coming but I had the absolute **_**worse**_** time trying to make the intro to this thing, but now all is as it should be and I hope you all will enjoy. **

**A/N: Btw I want to thank everyone who encouraged the continuation of this fic because honestly I didn't think a pairing like this would go over that well especially with OP being dead and all. I've never done a fic with Starscream in it so hopefully I captured his personality well enough not to ****mention the ending came out kinda shitty but I'm not good at beginnings or endings, I just do the best I can****, and I'm not sure but I think this'll be the last fic I do with a graphic interface scene. I'm sorry but it's just really REALLY hard for me to write those.  
**

**Any who…on with the story. **

**

* * *

**

Gauchely, a brief silence befell the room following the matriarch's request for an audience with the Seeker.

"B-bring Starscream…_here_?" Firestar questioned bewilder as her optics widened.

"_Ahh_…planning a little _**erotic**_ tryst with the Seeker captive, are we?" Chromia fairly purred smirking at her leader. Elita One's jaw fell agape at the blue femme's iniquitous accusation.

Having a salacious escapade with the jet was _not_ the sovereign's intentions in the least bit. Never in the eons since her bestowment as femme commander had the thought of even _considering_ to bed a Decepticon ever crossed the matriarch's processor, furthermore why would it?

They were spark less and cruel beings whose only function in the universe was for corruption and conquest, the very epithet of what she and her Autobot's have been fighting against for generations. As far as the empress was concerned, a mechanism such as that had absolutely _**no**_ place in her bed…and yet somewhere, in the darkest corner of her processor, the thought of being intimate with one, namely Starscream, did seem rather…inviting. But then, just as quickly as it occurred, she shook the thought away as lying with another mech would mean betraying the one bot in the universe she swore never to hurt. Even in his death, Elita One still felt a sacred bond to her Optimus Prime.

When her beloved was still alive, there was no need for the Autobot empress to ever wonder about the coital capabilities of other mechs as Optimus Prime was all the mech _any_ femme could ever want or need in bed. But more than just a phenomenal interface partner, Optimus was also her best friend. He was the one bot in the universe the matriarch knew she could turn to when the entire world just seemed completely against her.

Only now in his absence, the empress had no one but herself to rely on to keep her libidinous desires satiated when she needed it the most. But admittedly after so many years of repetitious self indulgence, the habitude had grown platitudinous and simply unsatisfying. The thought of taking the hostage Starscream into her divan and making the jet hers again raided her processor, the notion more enticing now then it was before. But again, she forced it away internally berating her self for allowing such licentious thoughts to sully her processor when her reasons for requesting the Seeker presence weren't even of the concupiscent variety.

She was still austerely peeved at the accursed jet for rendering her a near slouch on her base, attacking one of her precious femmes and generally being a nuisance all together.

"I'll have you know, Chromia, that's _not_ the reason why I want him here." The empress declared carefully rising from the bed as her body was still somewhat sore even without her armor on, "I merely want him to pay a debt to me—and _**nothing**_ more." She added just as Chromia began opening her mouth once more.

"Now…if you'd be so kind lieutenant, procure Starscream and bring him to _me_." The matriarch ordered sternly folding her arms, but still the blue femme couldn't contain her impish grin.

"Very well, my Lady," She complied, feigned innocence staining her voice and she moved towards the double door entrance, "I shall return shortly with your…_male caller_ for this evening." She beamed purposefully loud eliciting a growl, and slight blush, from Elita before quickly scurrying out the doors and closing them behind her.

"Primus, does her processor **never** leave the Pit?" Firestar chuckled getting up to stand beside her commander, but her chortling was cut short as her leader sighed despondently.

Normally the empress would've laughed along with Firestar, agreeing to the apt indictment of the libertine Chromia, but instead she felt guilt and uncertainty cloud her spark. Though it was nothing more than a mere joke, Chromia's assumption of the matriarch wasn't entirely that far from the truth. She may not have planned on being profligate with Starscream, but she certainly was _thinking_ about it and her gaze fell to the floor.

"What is it my Lady?" Firestar asked having noticed her friend's solemn expression.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing Firestar…um, could you get me some of those energon treats from the cabinet please? I'm suddenly having a sweet craving." Elita asked quickly recomposing her self. The empress wasn't particularly in need of fuel, but she didn't want to appear troubled and possibly reconsider her decision.

Nodding the scarlet femme quickly traipsed over to the cabinet and retrieved a jorum filled with spherically fashioned blue energon treats. Returning to the matriarch's side, Firestar placed the large fragile goblet on the night stand next to the bed and, out of sheer habit, the empress reached to grab one of the confections in the dish, only Firestar had grasped her hand stopping her.

"Just a moment empress," She beamed and in one fluid motion yanked the long silk sheet off the bed and donned it around the empress.

"Firestar, w-what is the meaning of this? " Elita questioned confused by the odd gesture.

"My lady, I know you'll do nothing lecherous with Starscream but still I doubt he's a eunuch, it'd be best not to give him any _ideas_." She said bluntly securing the glossy sheet into a thin makeshift dress, "It's not as humbling as armor but still better than nothing I suppose." Firestar pointed out stepping back to view her handy work.

Elita's spark leaped in its chamber at the realization of her friend's words. It hadn't occurred to her until now that she had indeed been completely nude with Starscream en-route to her room, how mortifying that would've been! And yet…if he had seen her, in all her carnal glory, would he have acted right then and there? Push her to the bed and take her with vigor? Or was he more sensual than that? Once again the empress cursed her self for thinking that way, luckily the thought didn't have long to fester as muffled noises were heard coming from outside in the hallway and were getting closer.

A moment later, Chromia and Beta burst in the room bearing a bound and flailing Starscream. Quickly, the duo brought the screaming Seeker to his knees in a forced kneel before the matriarch.

"You'll never put me in solitary confinement again! _**Never**_!" Starscream wailed optics closed as he continued to thrash about.

"Silence you pusillanimous cretin!" The warden demanded grabbing and yanking his foreplate back forcing him to look up at her, "You're in the presence of our empress, now show some Primus-slag respect!" she threatened releasing his head forward once more, and there he stilled instantly upon seeing the beautiful rosy pink femme before him. Captivated by her vista Starscream's optics began endlessly roving the empress's silk silhouetted body, lust and undulated desire seeping within his gaze as his optics rose slowly from bottom to top studying her every inch and bodacious curve.

Elita One stifled the gasp that rose in her throat when her optics met the piercing red orbs of the bounded Seeker. Though her visage appeared tactfully ataractic, inside, her circuits were frozen with shock and thrill. Watching him with coveted intrigue, the muscle cables within her lower abdomen grew warm and uncomfortably tight with arousal, a low wanton hum released itself from Starscream's vocal processor only adding to the matriarch's discomfort.

"Quit gawking you sordid fiend!" The warden ordered pointedly swatting Starscream across the back of the helm eliciting an acidic hiss and evil glare from the jet.

The sudden ruction brought the empress out of her reverie and she instantly remembered why exactly she had Starscream sitting before her. With regal almost conceited air, Elita smirked down at the Seeker before looking up at her femmes.

"Thank you Autobot's, that will be all for this evening." The matriarch intoned with poise facing her three comrades, but instead of immediate compliance they each shared a look of uncertainty before turning to their sovereign.

"My Lady, are you certain we should leave you here, alone with this _pernicious_ 'con? You're injured…and _he_ can't be trusted." Beta spat viciously glaring down at Starscream. It was then she'd noticed the Seeker practically drooling over the empress's figure from his place on the ground. Promptly the warden unsheathed her stun gun and jabbed it into the side of his neck releasing several volts of electricity before sending him to the ground in a spasm. Incapacitated (and slightly steaming) Starscream groaned.

Elita One fixed her mouth into a tight disapproving line and glowered at Beta.

"I told him _**not**_ to gawk." The warden reiterated defensively justifying her actions. Elita One breathed a sigh, apparently Beta still had a score to settle with Starscream for attacking her earlier in the interrogation room, but that could wait as there were much more pressing matters at hand.

"I appreciative your concern Autobot's, truly I do, but I can handle Starscream just fine from here. Now…dismissed." She assured them, and the trio saluted before quickly kissing their sovereign goodnight and exiting her quarters.

With her room cleared the empress closed the doors and, before she knew it, secured the lock behind them. She wasn't even sure why she had done it since the last time she had purposely locked her doors was years ago when Optimus was still alive and they'd shared the same bedroom.

"It'd be wise to activate the sound barrier as well, my dear…" Starscream whispered seductively from behind the sovereign, so close that his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck sending a silent shiver up her spinal relay.

Naturally, Elita already knew the sound barrier was of no concern since the mechanism activated automatically whenever the doors to her room were closed. But of course, she wouldn't let Starscream know since already his intentions were considerably _less_ than a secret. But then she felt a little hypocritical criticizing Starscream when she too felt the same wanton desire—but it didn't matter though, she wouldn't let anything happen between them as she was still the sparkmate of Optimus Prime.

Steadying herself, Elita One turned on her heels and inhaled lightly finding her self face to face with the deviously smiling jet. It wasn't surprising that Starscream had _miraculously_ gotten him self off the floor or out of the restraints since he was second to none when it came to chicanery. But, being in such close proximity, the empress realized just how beautiful a sight Starscream really was to behold. So aesthetically pleasing was he with his lovely vibrant colors, his lithe wings, strong legs and that _wickedly_ gorgeoussmile—but she shook her head stopping herself from looking any further.

Turning her gaze deadly, the matriarch peered into the Seeker's lustful optics.

"I can assure you Starscream, that _**won't**_ be necessary." The empress affirmed pushing past the Seeker and walked towards her bed.

"Hmpf, so I'm _not_ to be your inamorato for this evening then?" Starscream pouted irritably folding his arms, and Elita almost chuckled at his childish nature.

"Please, don't flatter your self Starscream. If you haven't noticed, I simply won't tolerate you wreaking havoc on my base or causing harm to any of my Autobots. As such, you're to stay with me tonight and do as _**I**_ tell you." the empress avowed firmly.

"Pfft. And just what makes you think I'll be so obedient, _Elita_ _One_? " He snickered arrogantly coming up behind her. She could feel him nearing but purposefully kept her back to him and chuckled darkly.

"Because, _Starscream_, if you don't, I won't have you put back in solitary confinement…I'll put you in the _broom closet_. It's much smaller, much darker and completely sound proof preventing anyone from hearing your cries as your processor _slowly_ corrodes from the inevitable insanity you'll suffer at the hands of_** absolute solitude**_." She breathed eerily calm folding her arms and the Seeker went deathly silent, petrified.

"W-what…do you want from me then?" Starscream questioned bitterly after a moment, barely able to verbalize the words. Swiftly, the empress twisted around to see the terrified look on his face but the sudden movement ruptured something in her injured back and pain ripple through her body making her groan. Moving stiffly, Elita sat carefully onto her bed panting as the pain persisted.

"Since you were the one… who maimed me Starscream…_**you**_, shall also be the one…to mend me." She rasped clutching at her sore back. A long moment of silence elapsed before the Seeker growled, obviously he was annoyed with his defeat. But before the empress could register, Starscream had maneuvered his way around her bed kneeling comfortably behind her starting to rub her bare shoulders.

Elita went stock still from the unexpected touch of his hands and tentatively turned her head looking over her shoulder at him, and Starscream chuckled.

"You needn't be alarmed Elita One, we Seeker's are _exceedingly_ skilled in the art of dexterity. I'm certain a back massage will prove to be salutary." He snickered in response to her blanched expression, for emphasis he held up a hand and wiggled his lean digits. Of course the empress already knew of his talents being so affluent in the science of Decepticon jets, but still she opted to stay quiet.

For a time Elita remained rigid under his adroit fingers until she forcibly shut her dirty processor off and focused solely on the salubrious benefits to his ministrations. As her pain evanesced, Elita One found herself relaxed enough to where she even laid down on her front side and allowed the jet to loosen her "dress" and massage her back to the fullest extent. Starscream too seemed to be enjoying himself as he'd started humming quietly kneading the soft malleable metal of the empress's back.

With her head rested in her forearms, the matriarch turned sideways to look up at the beautiful red Seeker straddled above her.

"You know Starscream, it's all right if you wanted to talk." The sovereign offered calmly after they'd been silent for a while, but then she instantly regretted the decision.

"My null-ray is quite the impressive weapon, is it not?" Starscream spoke casually continuing to rub her back. Elita lifted her head up and raised both optic ridges, stunned. Her mouth fixed to retort, but just as it did something had stopped her. She honestly couldn't blame Starscream for such maladroitness, having spent his entire life around socially inept Decepticons it was bound to rub off at some point, and with a wry grin, she relented deciding to humor him.

"Admittedly, yes…that weapon of yours _is_ rather impressive, it managed to keep me nearly immobile these last few day—_Ah_!" Elita yelped as his finger dug into a particularly sore spot on the small of her back. Gritting her denta, the empress clenched the sheet beneath her fingers as her back throbbed with pain.

"Hmm…" Starscream began, "I believe my null-ray dealt the brunt of the damage, right…_here_," He drawled out leaning down and lightly pressing his warm lips against the aforementioned spot. The empress gasped instinctively rising to her elbows as the wondrously unexpected sensation of his lips against her skin coursed through her circuitry, filling her body again with shock and thrill.

Starscream snickered mischievously as the sovereign trembled beneath him and planted another more distinct kiss to the spot again receiving a hesitant whimper from the empress. With her pain forgotten, Elita One struggled against the mounting feeling of want and anxiety from the Seeker's enticing lips. Though truthfully, and begrudgingly, it felt incredible having someone touch her body in such a way again as it had been years since she'd last shared something so intimate with another mechanism.

True the Autobot's had been unwaveringly devoted to the empress providing her the emotional solace she so needed in the years following Optimus's death, but still there were some things her comrades simply couldn't provide and she missed it, longed for it…_**needed**_ it, and Starscream was such a handsome devil, undoubtedly capable of slating her avaricious appetite.

But still, it was nefarious a thought; she couldn't give in to the Seekers enticing play. Biting her lip, the matriarch silenced her self from making any more utterances of pleasure as he continued to kiss and caress her lower back. Silently she prayed her lack of response would curb the Seeker's enthusiasm, but of course it didn't.

Starscream instantly took notice of Elita's resistance to his affection and smirked wickedly. Vying to cajole those sweet noises from the empress again he ran his slippery warm glossa slowly up the groove in her back leaving a light trail and sharp gasp to tear from Elita's vocalizer. Starscream snickered again laying his lips to the back of her neck before planting smaller kisses continuously along the back of her shoulder struts.

The empress spark throbbed fiercely in her chest hammering almost painfully with arousal, her body screamed at her to just simply except what the Seeker was giving, but vehemently she attempted to block the feeling. As Starscream neared her face the empress avoided his gaze, turning her optics anywhere but behind her.

"Starscream, w-what…what do you think you're doing?" She questioned shakily, voice betraying every tumescent desire she felt within and the Seeker chuckled moving his lips directly over her audio receptor.

"There's no need to play coy Elita One, I've seen the way you've looked at me. From all the times we've met on the battlefield to when I first came into this room, your optics have always swarmed with such sweltering and lupine desire, it's…_exhilarating_." He breathed a wanton hiss nipping gently at the sensitive covering of her audio, and the sovereign shuddered with delight.

"It matters none Starscream, my processor, body and spark belong to Optimus Prime…and no other." She growled tightly closing her optics.

"But you've been without him for so long my dear, why deny yourself?" He asked sounding aberrantly sincere but the empress remained contemplatively silent and then sighed, he was right of course. She was tiring greatly of her own ambivalence; clearly trying to dissuade her self of what she really wanted and needed was an effort being fought in vain. What's more how could she resist with his hand underneath her dress sliding so teasingly up her leg and caressing the back of her thigh?

Yet, however alluring, this was still _Starscream_ she was dealing with. The sovereign simply wasn't going to capitulate into a false sense of security and act a modern day harlot by fornicating with the first mech that offered. Making her visage appear indifferent, the empress carefully turned over onto her back finding her hips settled snuggly between the Seekers knees. Firmly holding the loosened sheet to her body, Elita lifted her optics to meet those of the deviously smiling jet.

Akin to before, her less than interested appearance did little to hinder his assault. Attempting to steal, a kiss Starscream leaned down coming almost nose to nose with the empress before being stopped by one soft manicured finger pressed to his lips.

"One thing still concerns me Starscream…why would you give yourself to me so generously? Am I not the very femme, nay the very _**Autobot**_ who's captured your trine and held you hostage?" She asked soberly optics narrowing with suspicion. Starscream blinked in surprise at the query but obliged nonetheless.

"My dear, you don't give yourself enough credit." He chuckled softly and Elita raised an optic ridge, confusion laden in her vision. His gaze fixed firmly on the empress, Starscream took the hand at his lips and kissed her palm before gently pinning it beside her head.

"You are the legendary Elita One, the _queen_ of all Autobots, and the most _**powerful**_ femme in the universe…correct? "Starscream mused dreamily lacing his fingers into hers. Elita nodded slowly almost taken aback by his lexis, and the Seeker smirked.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to frag you?" He questioned flagrantly and Elita's optics brightened at the inquiry. But before any type of coherent reply could be devised, the Seeker had leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the empress's foreplate. The contact was strange, yet so wonderful it silenced any words of complaint the empress may have had within, and she watched Starscream with aroused intrigue as he moved back and smiled down at her.

With the lean digits of his free hand Starscream lightly ran his fingers down the empress's face and she closed her optics under his soft touch. His fingertips just barely grazed her metal skin as he studied the delicate intricacies of her visage, the tip of his index finger tracing the slender elegancy of her nose bridge before sweetly kissing the prim triangular tip, and the empress giggled at the feeling. She was actually quite surprised at Starscream's attentiveness having never experienced Seeker Kama sutra before. Yet for all she knew his display of affection very well could've been just a serpentine ploy to establish dominance over her. Still, even if it was, the Autobot empress had been without such tenderness for years now and saw no need to be unreasonable. If Starscream was going to be this gentle with her she'd let him have his way…for now.

Feeling his finger slide over her lips Elita was brought out of her reverie and opened her optics once more, his thumb continuing to make pathways across the warm metal of her full supple lips. She gazed at the mischievously smiling Seeker hovering above her face and grinned her self, Primus how she loved that smile. It was mystifying the way his shrewd lips could curl so gracefully under his command, so sinful and deceitful but enticing all the same and she longed to taste them.

As if clairvoyant, Starscream's hand slid away from the matriarch's face and slowly he bent pressing his mouth flush against her thick pink lips. She tensed as he began moving melodically against her, returning the fervor in full the sovereign let loose the grip on her dress and cupped the back of Starscream's helm, moaning as their kiss deepened. Parting her lips, the empress delved her glossa into his cavity and tasted the Seeker for all his worth; he was delicious, mouth warm and coated like silk.

Emboldened by her reaction Starscream quickly abandoned her pinned hand on the bed and cupped her cheek. His glossa, motionless at first, joined in the fight under her persistence purring as he went about swirling and licking her glossa and lips. Just as the kiss seemed to eternalize, their lips broke apart with a gasp as the desperate need to replace stagnating air in their intakes took over.

But as the empress effectively panted her vents back to life Starscream wasted no time in continuing his assault, kissing along her jaw, underneath her chin and down her sinewy neck licking the elongated crossing wires there. Keening gasps escaped her vocalizer as she allowed the Seeker better access, turning her head towards the nightstand Elita firmly pressed him into her neck's sensitive wiring.

The empress writhed in bliss moaning as she reached an arm around his back and pulled his warmed body completely atop hers, the red jet continued imbibing in the delicious warmth of her neck as the matriarch faced the candy filled jorum placed atop her nightstand and a thought instantly crossed her processor. Carefully, so as not to pull her self from Starscream's wonderful mouth, Elita reached out and grabbed one of the candies in the goblet. Lifting his head, Starscream grinned coming back to claim the sovereign's lips again but as he did her thumb and forefinger halted him pressing a small azure sphere to his lips.

The empress smiled sensuously tracing the outside of his moist laden lips, a saccharine soupcon being left in her wake as the Seeker murmured pleasantly at the erotic gesture. She then motioned for him to open his mouth and gently pushed the confection in letting her finger linger on his glossa a moment before pulling it out. Satisfied, Starscream sighed licking his lips before chewing and swallowing the piquant morsel. But then just as the sovereign's hand had exited his orifice, Starscream captured her wrist and guided it back to his lips. His glossa darting out salving the end of her finger letting it run up and down the digit before taking it fully into his mouth again.

Elita moaned biting her lip as his appendage swirled lewdly around her metal finger slurping and sucking to gather what vestiges of candy had been left behind, he hummed contentedly slowly dragging her finger out between his lips. Turning her hand upwards he licked along the wiring that lay beneath the gaps in her palm and a small grin formed on the empress's face, the sensation was ticklish to the touch but still amazingly erotic.

Laying her hand down, Starscream kissed her lips before straightening up and unfastening his chest plate. With just a few snaps his red armored shell was quickly removed and tossed aside revealing a gray and, surprisingly, well-toned chest beneath it. But before Elita could even reach a hand up to stroke his beautifully sculpted torso, his lips fell to her shoulder leaving feather light kisses as he started to travel downward, but coming to her chest he stopped. Her silken dress acted as a barrier to his advances posing a problem, it was for naught though as Starscream merely tugged at the garment undoing the previously loosened knot and fully divulging the empress before his esurient optics, he gasped.

Elita chuckled quietly as Starscream stared down her body with a mesmerized gaze—her voluptuous figure was all but displeasing to the Seekers optics. As if for conformation Starscream groaned feeling his cable swell beneath his codpiece at the sight. With his knees at her sides Elita softly rubbed the Seeker's thighs bringing him back to reality, and he smirked.

"Your armor never did you any justice at all, my dear. One would've never guessed that underneath it the empress of Autobot's was quite the _**zaftig**_ beauty." He crooned impishly before bending down and taking all he could of her tumid left mound into his mouth. A shuddered whimper erupted from the empress as he tenderly suckled on her left hardened peak; simultaneously his right hand went to work caressing the other luscious mound. Alternating Starscream moved his mouth over to her right and again licked and suckled the rigid peak, but unlike before his hand began moving downward. Ghosting her soft, slightly adipose midsection to her lower abdomen Starscream smiled watching as the sovereign trembled anxiously beneath his naughty roaming fingers, and she cried loudly arching her back as the Seeker's hand came between her legs caressing her burning wet port before carefully inserting his middle finger.

Using his free hand Starscream released his fully erect cable, assuaging the merciless constriction his codpiece caused from his arousal. The empress optics brightened as she caught sight of the, rather, impressive cable between Starscream's legs. He wasn't the leviathan that Optimus was but he _certainly_ had reasoning now behind his cavaliering attitude as he was fairly above average size for a Seeker.

Starscream marveled the cynosure perfection of the empress's sodden port and his shaft began to throb with anticipation, adding a second finger to the first he saturated him self in her lubricant. Bringing out his sopping wet fingers Starscream breathed in her redolent and shuddered. The aroma was so intoxicating it nearly caused him vertigo, and he licked his fingers clean with a rapacious gusto. Like her scent, the empress's taste was just as ambrosial…no wonder she was queen.

Elita watched eagerly as Starscream smiled slithering his way back up to her face, every inch of his warm metal skin touching hers and making her already overly aroused body tingle. His mouth quickly found hers in a heated kiss, the taste of lubricant still prevalent on his lips as the empress drank the Seeker in and passion swelled. Together their lips tangled in a fierce inferno of brine, her spark singing out as their lips and glossa's moved about in a frenzy.

Once stopped the empress again found her self panting, breathless and gazing up at the beautiful red Seeker and something broke deep within her. She'd had all she could take of his foreplay, it was certainly munificent enough, but the empress wanted to experience the Seeker for everything he was, is and every thing he ever will be, she wanted to _feel_ him in his entirety.

"Starscream," Elita spoke softly, hands reaching up to stroke his handsome face.

"Yes?" The jet answered looking directly at the lovely pink goddess beneath him.

She reached around his neck, arms bringing him close so her lips were right next to his audio receptor, and she whispered a dulcet nearly feline susurrant, "…_take me_." And Starscream shuddered at the sensuality in her deep womanly voice.

Moving back a bit Starscream reached down guiding his swollen cable to her dripping wet port, and groaned slowly pushing inside her. Elita's head fell backward against the bed, mouth and optics wide as she unfettered a desperate gasp, the long forgotten foudroyant sensation of being impaled remerging in her once more. Starscream whined quietly laying his face into the sovereign's breast as he drove him self to the hilt, holding himself stationary he savored the feel of her burning wet port before pulling out and reentering in a continuous motion.

The empress sobbed unintelligibly contracting her port around him as she grew accustomed to the deep intrusions. Soft whimpers and gasps rolled from the Seeker's vocalizer as he moved in and out of her with a heavy gentle rhythm, his arms hooked under her shoulders and held her close as she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.

Elita couldn't have been more grateful for Starscream's gentleness as his length had filled her body far beyond its capacity. It'd been so long since the last time she interfaced her port honestly couldn't decipher wheatear she was being pierced by Starscream, Optimus or even Primus himself.

So immersed by his mellifluous presence within her, the empress clung to the Seeker tightly as her overload approached, "Harder Starscream…_harder_." she pled desperately hands squeezing his back possessively.

Obliging Starscream panted picking up speed as her sweet sounds egged him on, hips thrusting furiously to accommodate the empress and her rapturous moans intensified. Growing louder and more volatile, screaming as the Seeker pounded into the queen with every once of strength he could muster.

Elita shuddered hard in her last moments, seizing his body in a vice before crying out with a guttural howl to Primus above, her back arching hard into the Seeker's as she rode the frisson euphoric wave of ecstasy.

Starscream whimpered loudly thrusting harder and faster until his body erupted in a violent shudder, a piercing cry sang out from the Seeker far surpassing the empress and living up to his namesake as he spilled transfluid inside her.

Once the pandemonic rush of overload had settled, Starscream carefully removed his cable from the empress before tumbling off and falling to her side. Elita trembled, panting in an exhausted heap as the last of her overload ebbed away. She turned to warm equally tired body next to her and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?" Starscream asked somnolently snuggling close to the empress before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Very much so." Elita smiled returning the embrace as he placed a soft kiss to her lips, "And you?" She asked looking into his glazed optics.

"Of course, I expected nothing less from the legendary Elita One…you were _superb_ my dear." Starscream smirked rubbing his nose to hers before closing his optics.

Elita giggled quietly at her new sobriquet and tightened her grip on the handsome jet before she too shut her optics to unconscious bliss.

* * *

**Ahh...yes, ain't nothing like that good ole fashion Seeker lovin is it folks? A/N:There's still one more chapter after this one, not an epilogue just the morning after stuff and I think you'll find the ending to your liking. I would've added it to this one but it was just getting entirely too long.**

**Oh and by show of hands, who was not the least bit surprised**** that Starscream is instinctively attracted to a woman in power?  
**


End file.
